With increased reliance on network-based work environments, software applications designed to enhance the efficiency and productivity of workers in that environment have evolved. One type of application that has emerged is referred to as an electronic calendar or personal information and time manager.
Lotus Organizer™ is one example of a popular electronic, personal information, and time manager for scheduling appointments, tracking to-dos, maintaining address lists, managing contacts, and more. Organizer's multi-access, multi-user database format allows multiple users to share the same file for group calendaring, contact, and task management. Organizer's daybook-style user interface makes it easy to use. Organizer has a group scheduling feature that enables a user to schedule a meeting and invite other users to attend. However, there are limitations to its capabilities. Other electronic calendars exist and also are subject to functional limitations.